Zisa: Last Kiss
by princessC96
Summary: "When I said goodbye I wanted him to fight for me, I never imagined we'd end like this. Zack Morris forever the name on my lips just like our ...last kiss" Lisa sobbed. Zack just got engaged to Kelly, a heartbroken Lisa tells Jessie about her Last Kiss with Zack. (based loosely off of Taylor Swift's song)


Last Kiss

Characters

Lisa

Zack

Jessie

Mentions Kelly

Still holding her sketchbook from class Lisa smiled at Jessie. After a long week of classes, they were looking forward to their weekly unwind with a large pepperoni pizza, popcorn and a movie.

"Alright Jes, you can pick the movie but no nature films they are boring" Lisa stressed.

"Order the pizza and then we'll walk to the blockbuster" Jessie said with a smile as she sat on the couch. Dropping her sketchbook and her color wheel on the counter Lisa lifted the phone about to call Joe's Pizza when the phone rang. Lisa glanced toward the couch wondering if Jessie was expecting a call, but she was preoccupied with the New York Times.

"Hello?" she said.

"Lisa?" Zack asked.

"Zack?" Lisa said excitedly. Hearing his voice made her heart race in her chest.

"I thought I was going to get your voicemail...I am so excited I wanted you to be the first person I told… Kelly and I are engaged" Zack exclaimed.

Lost for words and feeling slightly angry Lisa clutched the coil of the phone as tears blurred her vision.

"Lisa" Zack repeated.

"Yeah" Lisa said as she desperately fought the tears that were tempted to fall.

"I know it's super last minute but will you come home for the wedding you're my best friend and I could never get married without you" Zack said.

Hearing the excitement in his voice Lisa prayed that Zack couldn't hear the sadness in hers.

Feeling her bottom lip begin to quiver as the word _friend_ resonated in her mind again, Lisa remembered it was less than a year ago when they were together. Suddenly all the nights they spent having endless conversations, cuddling together and sharing their deepest secrets played out in slow motion. Remembering the way, Zack would look at her with love and she looked at him as though he put the stars in the sky. It was clear they we're more than friends, they we're madly and undeniably in love with each other.

"Lis … Lis is this a bad connection?" Zack asked.

Shaking her head "No... No I'm here, I'll check my exam schedule and get back to you," Lisa said.

"Ok, Cool thanks Lis love you" Zack gushed as he hung up.

Tears streamed down her face as she closed her eyes, it was like Zack was deliberately trying to torture her. Hanging up the phone Lisa felt the remaining pieces of her heartbreak.

Throwing the newspaper on the couch Jessie got up and looked at Lisa. "how's Zack Morris?" Jessie asked.

"Engaged to Kelly Kapowski" Lisa said as she grabbed her sketchbook and disappeared from the living room.

Walking into her bedroom, Lisa ran her fingers against the picture frame of the gang in Hawaii. Lisa noticed that she and Zack were standing beside each other; and come to think of it, it was like that in most of their pictures. They were beside each other like parallel lines close but never touching.

For the first time Jessie was completely speechless. As she rejoined Lisa in her bedroom, Jessie sighed as Lisa held her picture from Hawaii, staring at Zack as usual. The unspoken love triangle between Zack, Kelly and Lisa has finally caught up with them, and now Jessie's stuck in the middle. Kelly is her best friend and she loves her however, since moving to New York together Lisa has practically become her sister. Damn, Zack's always making messes she has to clean up Jessie thought as she sat on Lisa's bed.

Lowering the picture Lisa tried to regain her composure but the concerned look in Jessie's eyes was making it nearly impossible.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Jessie asked.

"NO… I never thought he was going to change his mind" Lisa stated as she sat on the edge of her bed.

*Flashback*

Holding her cordless phone to her ear Jessie juggled with her freshly washed clothes and the flaps of her suitcase.

"I know I'm so excited Lis, 2 more weeks and then it's goodbye West coast, hello activism, taxi's and Broadway shows" Jessie gushed.

"Oh I know, the steps of the Met, fashion week, and the mystic of the first snowfall" Lisa said sitting on her bed, casually flipping through the latest Vogue.

Shaking her head Jessie stuffed her clothes into her suitcase "what about the boyfriend is he ready for the big move?" Jessie asked.

Smiling happily Lisa rolled over onto her queen sized bed, "I don't know, the last few times we've hung out we didn't do much talking" Lisa admitted.

Dropping onto her bed, Jessie rolled her eyes "eww didn't need that visual"

"Ha-ha, sorry we are going on a date tonight, I promise I will ask him lots of questions," Lisa giggled. "Have fun Lis and don't do anything I wouldn't do" Jessie said with a smile as she hung up.

. . .

Seeing Zack's car from the window, Lisa dropped her magazine and bounced onto her feet, trying desperately to ignore her racing heart. They have been dating for over year, yet he still has her completely nervous.

Leaning against his black Jeep, Zack looked like a blond James Dean minus the cigarettes.

Endorphins pumped through her body as she met his gaze, one thing entered her mind but she made Jessie a promise to ask questions first and cuddling later.

Running towards him, she wrapped her arms around his body, as his hands migrated down the curves of her back.

"You ready to go?" Zack whispered as he slowly pulled away.

As they were driving down the coast, the late August air was blowing through their hair, Lisa turned on the radio "OMG I love this song" Lisa gushed as she started singing Mariah Carey's Dreamlover loudly and slightly off key. Zack glanced at the passenger side, as he admired Lisa's confidence. A soft smile spread across his face as he slowly braked at the red light. Meeting his gaze her warm brown eyes twinkled as she smiled at him. Lisa always looked at him like he put the stars in the sky and that look made him feel like superman, but it also scared him. Zack knew how much power she had over his emotions, and how much it would hurt if her look of love turned into hate.

Feeling her manicured fingers migrated up his leg as she squeezed his thigh.

"what's wrong babe?" Lisa asked.

"You're so gorgeous" Zack stated as he pressed the gas so his Jeep accelerated toward the Palisades beach.

Holding Zack's hand, she snuggled closer to her boyfriend the night was warm and they were young and in love. As they stepped out of the car and onto the beach, Lisa noticed that Zack was being uncharacteristically quiet as he stared at the ocean; it was as if he was taking a mental picture. Still holding his hands Lisa sat down; following his girlfriend's lead, he sat down beside her. Resting her head on his shoulder they watched as ripples of waves noisily hit the shore and then quickly retreated in a hushed chorus.

"I can't wait until we go to New York, but I'm really going to miss the beach" Lisa said breaking the silence.

Holding her hand "I love you Lisa Marie Turtle" Zack said. His hazel eyes seemed darker than they ever had been. Lisa frowned at him. He has told her he loves her a million times but this time it felt different.

"I love you too Zachary Morris more than anything but what's bothering you?" Lisa asked.

Letting out a long-winded sighed he squeezed her hand as he stared at the golden sand.

"Forgive me" he whispered.

"For?" Lisa asked trying to meet his eyes, but he kept looking away.

Adrenaline consumed her nerves as she waited for what felt like an entity for Zack to continue. Her mind was going a million miles a minute but all her thoughts went back to Kelly, she could pretend all she wanted but the truth was they had always been in this unspoken love triangle.

Feeling the hot tears form in her eyes she lowered her head she didn't want him to see her cry, at least before he told her what he did.

"Who is she… is it… (sighing deeply it hurt to think, even more to say) ... Kelly?" Lisa asked as tears streamed down her face.

"No no... it's not her... it's not" Zack stammered

"Then what Zack because I thought we were closer than ever?" Lisa said thinking how she gave him, her virginity a few months ago.

"It's me I applied to CalU and I got in" Zack confessed.

Frowning she looked at her boyfriend waiting patiently for him to continue, also trying to ignore her heart crippling anxiety that was tempting to consume her.

"It's here in California it's not an Ivy League but it's a good school," Zack said looking at Lisa.

"Lisa say something please know this isn't about you" Zack continued.

Lisa turned her head so quickly she almost gave herself whiplash "clearly you weren't thinking of me. What about Yale, New York, Jessie and all our plans... how could you, how dare you" Lisa said in a soft sad voice as she lowered her head into her hands.

Sobbing in her hands the tears dripped in between her fingers, her breathing hardened as she moved away from her boyfriend.

His hand hovered over her shoulder "don't …don't touch me" she said through her sobs.

"Lis, you know I hate to see you cry" Zack said.

Wiping her eyes her sadness quickly changed to anger. Lifting her head, she looked at him "what about me? What about us ...gosh I thought you were finally choosing me" Lisa admitted.

"It's not like that Lisa, I'm scared... scared to start over" Zack stressed.

"Scared to start a life with me" Lisa claimed as she glared at him.

"I want a life with you, I want everything with you" Zack stressed said reaching for her.

"Gosh you're so good at lying I almost believe you" Lisa claimed as she dodged his hand.

Anger plagued Zack as he sat across from his girlfriend "I've never lied to you Lisa… NEVER" Zack said sternly as he reached for her hand.

"Don't … Zack, gosh you always have a backup plan an escape clause, you know what? I wish you nothing but the best at CalU" Lisa said biting the bottom of her lips as hot tears streamed down her face.

Kneeling in front of her "Lis we can stay together over Thanksgiving, Christmas, Summer Vacation it can work" Zack suggested.

Shaking her head in disbelieve and sadness "if you wanted me you'd be going to New York, you can't have your cake and eat it too," Lisa said.

"I'm so sorry Lisa please understand" Zack plead.

"I'm done" Lisa said in a resolute tone as she dusted off the sand on her butt as proceeded walking down the beach.

Bouncing to his feet he raced after her, "can't we talk about this, I don't want to lose you" Zack admitted reaching for her arm.

Pulling her towards his chest, she held onto his gaze as though they were having a silent argument. Lowering her eyes as tears blurred her vision again, Zack placed his fingers under her eyes and gently wiped away her tears. Determined to get her attention, Zack gently gripped the back of her hand as she leaned towards him.

"don't cry Lisa you know I hate to see you cry" Zack stated as he continued wipe away her tears.

"Zack don't" Lisa stated as she moved her face from his hands.

"Lisa please" Zack whispered as he took a step closer to her.

Cupping her face in his hands Zack stared into her brown eyes, they were captivatingly beautiful even full of tears. Behind his messy blond hair Lisa stared back into his eyes, instead of the beautiful hazel color all she saw was pain and sadness. Glancing at her lips they were full and enticing a small smile spread across Zack's face as he met her lips. Deepening the kiss, Zack ran his fingers through the thickness of her hair, as Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck.

In the middle of the empty beach they were in a world all their own. Feeling the pounding of her heart against his chest, Zack held her in his arms as though his life depended on it.

A million thoughts went through Lisa's mind as was tempted to push him away and tell him its over.

However, Zack's kiss clouded her thoughts and stole her breath. Meeting his soft lips again instantly all of her reservations faded away.

Weakened by the dichotomy of his grip and stare, it felt so right with him but Lisa knew better, the sweetest eyes tell the best lies. Lisa knew, either they were going to break up right now or 3 months from now either way, their relationship is over.

"I love you Zack but you hurt me too much" Lisa admitted.

Based on Lisa's expression it was blatantly clear there was nothing he could do or say, she had made up her mind.

"Let me at least drive you home… its late" Zack stated still holding her in his arms. They walked with heavy hearts and in silence back to Zack's car.

. . .

Sitting in silence outside of her house Lisa desperately fought back tears as she glanced over at the dashboard. 1:58am lit up the darkness, her stomach ached knowing the end of their love story had a timestamp.

"Lis I know you are mad at me and I get it but know that I really do love you" Zack said holding her hand.

Zack stared at Lisa as if he were recording every specific detail of her face, from her flawless skin, to her full lips, however it was her eyes that displayed her soul. The deep chestnut color couldn't mask her overwhelming grief.

Nodding her head in agreement, as they met each other's gaze Lisa managed to smile a little as the tears streamed down her face. "The funny thing I would have chosen you over and over again without hesitation, but I guess I always loved you more," Lisa said taking off the necklace he bought for her birthday.

"Lisa I bought that for you it's yours," Zack said.

Ignoring his words Lisa handed him the silver heart necklace "goodbye Zack" Lisa said as she got out of the car.

. . .

Finishing the story Lisa turned to Jessie "how could he do this to me after everything we've been through. Gosh Jessie I gave him everything and I'm still not good enough. What makes Kelly so much better than me?" Lisa sobbed as she rested her head on Jessie's shoulder.

Wrapping her arms around her best friend "I'm so sorry Lisa" Jessie sighed.

"When I said goodbye I wanted him to fight for me, I never imagined we'd end like this.

Zack Morris forever the name on my lips just like our ...last kiss" Lisa sobbed.


End file.
